Teardrops on My Guitar
by HawthornQueen
Summary: Ron Weasley dan Lavender Brown, pasangan yang sering membuat Hermione Granger cemburu. My first fanfic. AU. Mohon RnR nya yaa;;


**Teardrops on My Guitar**

**DISCLAIMER: The Characters belongs to ©J.K Rowling. ****The Plot belongs to me. Teardrops on My Guitar belongs to Taylor Swift.**

**Presented to The Title Says It All Challenge and A Quote for a Fic Challenge at Infantrum. and of course, you too.**

* * *

><p>"<em>I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about."<em>

Ya, sebut saja namanya Lavender Brown. Perempuan yang selalu dibicarakan oleh Ron. Mereka mulai berhubungan 3 hari yang lalu. Ron selalu membicarakannya dihadapan perempuan _mudblood_ yang pintar itu, Hermione Granger. Hermione pribadi menyukai Ron. Walaupun Ron dengan Lavender, cintanya tetap teguh.

.

.

.

Petikan gitar terhenti. Melihat waktu saat makan malam, Hermione menaruh gitarnya dan menyusul Ron dan Harry ke Great Hall untuk makan malam, The Trio berkumpul seperti biasa untuk makan malam. Ron dan Lavender seperti melihat satu sama lain. Hermione merasa terpuruk. Dia ingin pergi dari sana tetapi dia lapar dan belum menghabiskan makanannya. Ron pun memulai perbicaraan.

"Aku dan Lavender menikmati banyak hal. Kemarin, aku berjalan-jalan dengannya di sekitar Hogwarts. Dan hari ini, mungkin akan lebih spesial. Lavender sangatlah menarik, aku suka dengannya." Hermione memalingkan kepalanya dan mencoba untuk tidak peduli.

"Aku tau itu, Ron. Kau sudah membicarakannya kemarin." Harry membalas.

"Tapi aku merasa ingin memberitahu kalian itu. Tidak tahu kenapa, aku senang sekali." Ron tersenyum lebar dan melanjutkan makannya. Hermione menundukkan kepalanya karna menangis, Ron dan Harry tidak menyadari itu. Akhirnya, tangisan itu reda karena Ron selesai bicara.

Harry melihat Hermione yang menghapuskan air matanya. "Hermione, kau tak apa?"

"Yeah, aku tak apa. Hanya garam yang masuk kedalam mataku ketika aku makan." Hermione berbohong.

Harry merasa ada yang tidak beres. Tetapi kalau memang begitu, dia mengerti. "Okelah."

"Kau tahu, Hermione? Lavender sama cantiknya sepertimu." Ron menghibur.

Pipi Hermione memerah dan dia mulai tersenyum. "Terimakasih Ron. Walaupun aku sadar bahwa kau hanya ingin menghiburku. Aku tahu kok Lavender lebih cantik dariku." Hermione membalas.

"Tidak, aku serius kok. Cuma ya, dia lebih asik daripada dirimu. Kalau aku dengan kamu, pasti aku akan bosan belajar mulu denganmu. Lagipula, Lavender romantis. Sedangkan kamu?" Ron berkata pedas.

Hermione ingin menangis, tetapi dia tetap membalas. "Oh ya? Terimakasih. Setidaknya aku masih punya akal untuk berbicara yang pantas." Jawabnya penuh kecewa.

"Sudahlah kalian, jangan berantem mulu. Kenapa kau bicara begitu, Hermione?" Harry mulai kesal dan bertanya kepada Hermione. Hermione terdiam.

"Tuh, Hermione. Kalau ngomong jangan suka menghina" Ron mengejek.

"Kau juga, Ron! Jaga sikapmu, jaga bahasamu! Hermione sahabatmu!" Harry tampak kesal terhadap Ron.

Karna tidak kuat akan tangisannya yang akan keluar, Hermione pergi dari Great Hall dan berjalan menuju Ruang Rekreasi.

.

.

.

"_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar__. __The only one who's got enough for me to break my heart."_

Hermione berlari dengan tangisan menuju Ruang Rekreasi. Dia duduk di lantai dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Hatinya seperti tertusuk oleh pedang yang ditancapkan oleh Ron. Nafasnya berhenti-henti dan semakin keras tangisannya. Mendengar itu, seorang gadis masuk ke Ruang Rekreasi.

"Hermione?" Sahut perempuan itu.

"Lavender?" Hermione kaget dan langsung menghapus air matanya.

"Ada apa? Apa karna Ron ya?" Lavender bertanya.

"Ehm tidak, aku hanya…" "Tidak usah beralasan, Hermione. Aku tau." Lavender memotong kata-kata Hermione.

"_Aguamenti!" _Lavender mengayunkan tongkatnya dan mengeluarkan air dari tongkatnya kedalam gelas. Hermione masih kaget. Dia tidak akan menyangka Lavender akan datang dan melihatnya menangis karna Ron, kekasih Lavender.

"Ini, minum ini." Lavender menyodorkan gelas itu kepada Hermione. Hermione meneguk air pemberian Lavender itu.

Hermione merasa baikan dan akhirnya Lavender bertanya, "Ada apa dengan Ron? Apa karna aku berhubungan dengannya?"

Hermione menjadi merasa bersalah atas tangisan karna Ron dan Lavender itu. Dia yakin bahwa Lavender akan memberhentikan hubungannya dengan Ron jika dia memberi tahu apa yang terjadi dan apa yang dirasakannya.

"Bukan, aku hanya kecewa dengan kata-katanya. Sangatlah menusuk. Apa dia tidak mengerti perasaan orang? Kenapa dia begitu menjengkelkan? Dan bagaimana kamu bisa menyukai orang seperti dia?" Hermione melampiaskan kemarahannya.

"Kadang, aku juga berpikir seperti itu, Hermione. Tetapi, perasaan seseorang tergantung bagaimana diriku melihat Ron adalah pasangan yang tepat untukku. Bagaimana dia senang akan keberadaan diriku dan sebagainya. Bukan berarti karna dia tidak pengertian, kita tidak boleh menyukainya." Lavender menjawab dengan penuh arti. Akan hal itu, dia mengambil sebuah gitar miliknya.

"Lihat gitar ini. Apakah kau tahu bahwa dia satu-satunya alasan untuk tangisan di gitarku? Apakah kau tahu bahwa selama ini aku menangis perlahan ketika Ron membicarakanmu? Apakah kau sadar bahwa aku menyukainya? Dan akhirnya, karna aku tahu bahwa kau juga menyukainya sama sepertiku, aku mencoba untuk menjauh sedikit dari Ron untuk hal baik. Tetapi, apa yang dia lakukan lagi kepadaku? Mengejekku! Dia membandingkan diriku dengan dirimu. Sungguh sakit. Tapi ya, memang kau lebih dariku." Hermione melepaskan amarahnya dengan tangisan.

"Hermione, tenang dulu. Ya, sekarang aku tahu dan sadar betul. Maafkan aku kalau aku dan Ron sering membuatmu sedih. Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak tahu betul." Lavender memeluk Hermione dan meminta maaf.

"Dan apa kau tahu, apa yang Ron belum lihat darimu? Keteguhanmu, Hermione. Keteguhanmu atas perasaanmu yang kau pendam untuk Ron. Itu lebih mengagumkan daripada kecantikan." Lavender mencoba menghibur dan menenangkan Hermione.

Hermione hanya bisa terdiam dan tersenyum akan kebaikan dan ketulusan Lavender. _"Sungguh, aku ingin menjadi sepertimu. Bijaksana dan baik hati."_

"Lavender…"

"Ya, Hermione?" Lavender menjawab.

Hermione menarik nafas dan membuangnya. "Tolong, jangan pernah beritahu tentang ini kepada Ron, aku mohon sekali. Dan juga, janganlah kau menyerah dengan Ron jika karna aku. Kalian tak pantas berakhir."

"Kalau kau meminta, aku akan merahasiakannya dan mempertahankan hubunganku untukmu." Jawab Lavender.

Hermione berterimakasih kepada Lavender yang mau mendengarkan curhatan hatinya. Hermione kembali senang dan riang. Dia keluar dari Ruang Rekreasi bersama Lavender dan berpisah jalan.

Di Dungeon, Hermione bertemu Ron dan Harry, mereka bertanya kepada Hermione tentang kejadian tadi dan dia menjawab tidak apa-apa.

"Ron, sungguh beruntunglah dirimu mendapatkan seorang Lavender Brown." Hermione dengan senangnya berkata.

"Aku tahu. Terimakasih Hermione." Ron menjawab.

"_Nevermind." _Balasnya.

.

.

.

Sekarang, Hermione hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Ron dan Lavender. Sungguhlah bahagia, walaupun perasaannya untuk Ron masih ada di hatinya, tetapi dia lebih senang jika melihat Ron dan Lavender senang. Hermione yakin bahwa dia akan menemukan seseorang juga pada akhirnya. Tinggal menunggu tanggal main dan waktunya jika sudah tepat, jodoh tidak kemana.

"Air mata di gitarku akan selalu membekas, walau tidak terlihat. Itu sejarah yang akan kukenang. Suatu saat nanti, air mata ini akan berubah menjadi air mata kebahagiaan, itu suatu rahasia kecil, tetapi indah. Dan rahasia itu hanya diriku dan Lavender yang tahu."

"_Lavender Brown, __she's got everything that I have to live without. Ronald Weasley, Look in those beautiful eyes and know he's lucky."_

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My first fanfic xD maaf banget yah kalo jelek, maklum belum mahir ^^**

** Pada ga suka Lavender Brown yah? Haha aku juga awalnya, tapi dia baik kok sebenernya. Critics? Review yaaa ;)**


End file.
